


follow, follow me

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He's in Roman's room. Apparently Olivia made some kind of comment to him about Peter flirting with her, and instead of denying it when Roman asked about it, like a smart man, he went,"I don't know if I wasflirting, really."





	follow, follow me

**Author's Note:**

> title from Phoenix's [The Real Thing](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/therealthing.html). i think i actually started writing this the first time i watched hemlock grove and just , never got around to it again lmao

It’s not like he meant to do it.

Peter wonders if it's an Upir thing or a Godfrey thing. Maybe he just has a type -- emotionally unavailable, cold, narcissistic, God complex, and gorgeous?

Oh, all that and 'tall', too, he can’t forget.

Roman _towers_ over him.

"You _hit on_ my _mother_?"

"I didn't!" he says again. "I'm a -- I'm a naturally flirty person, it's not like an alarm went off like 'hey, asshole, don't be nice to her, her son will kill you'."

"It _should_ ," Roman spits. "What's with you, huh? Hanging around Letha and then trying to fuck my _mom_? Is it a MILF thing or just an idiot thing?"

Peter snorts, nervous but mostly amused by how upset Roman is.

"All I said was that she looked well," he laughs. "She looked like hell when I came by while you were out, and she looked like she was feeling better. I was being _polite_."

"You were being a _creep_."

"I wasn't!"

Roman grabs him by his jacket and presses him to the wall.

"She's bad news for people who _aren't_ fucking her," he says, that bitter edge returning that's always there when he mentions Olivia. "Just avoid her."

"Okay," Peter agrees. "I swear, dude, I wasn't trying to pull anything with your mom. Or Letha," he adds. "I wouldn't do that to you."

God help him, Roman grins -- all those teeth that Peter kind of wants to lick peeking out behind a mouth he _definitely_ wants to lick, and he hopes Roman doesn't notice he's gotten warmer.

"Good." He lets go of his jacket and steps back, but not by much. "Hiding your body would be a pain in my ass."

Peter laughs.

"Jesus, are you protective or jealous?" he blurts out.

Roman's smile drops.

"What?"

"I --" Peter begins, but shuts his mouth in a dumb line instead. Fuck.

"What did you mean by that?"

Peter sighs at himself, big and frustrated, and rubs his hands over his face.

"Fuck, dude, I just meant, like -- it's a joke, y'know? Because I keep accidentally flirting with people you’re related to, and it’s bothering you, but, like, ‘ha ha, wouldn’t it be funny if you’re actually pissed because you’re gay for me’, or something,” he rambles. “Shit joke. I’m sorry."

Some _look_ settles into Roman's face. Not angry, he doesn't think, or upset. It'd look confused if he didn't look quite so... Relieved, maybe?

"Jokes are supposed to be funny," he says, weird look intact as he speaks.

Peter wants to say 'just forget it' and move on to more important things, like the vargulf, but in too many moments he feels Roman's fingers slide into his hair, pull him forward, and _kiss_ him.

It’s… It’d be unexpected if Peter hadn’t seen it coming, he just didn’t think it’d come to this so soon.

Roman stops when he realizes Peter isn’t kissing back.

“Can I --” he starts, but his voice cracks so badly he has to clear his throat and try again. “Can I call shitty joke, too?”

Peter laughs. Roman’s still close enough that his breath bounces back at him. It’s an odd feeling.

“I don’t think so,” Peter says.

Peter tilts his head to kiss him again, chaste but still _something_ to let him know he’s not angry, or against whatever just happened. He shuts his eyes to do it, and when he opens them again, Roman looks more at peace than Peter’s ever seen him. Hell, he’s _smiling_.

“We should focus on the vargulf right now,” Peter says softly. His hand snakes into Roman’s and he tangles their fingers together as another reassurance. “We’re close to killing this thing, buddy, we both know it.”

Roman nods.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “We can… We can talk about this after.”

Peter squeezes his hand. He knows Roman well enough that he’s sure the doubt is creeping in, all the _what if_ s and _maybe_ s, and he’s not gonna let it.

“We _will_ talk about it,” Peter corrects. “You’re not getting out of this that easy.”

Roman huffs against him, a laugh so little and light that Peter would call it a giggle if it wasn’t coming from Roman.

“Okay,” Roman agrees. “Vargulf, and then the… The ‘what are we’ talk,” he laughs.

Peter laughs too.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/) (and check my [taking prompts](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/tagged/taking%20prompts) tag! if you send me one i might write it!)


End file.
